Vixen?
by pinkwebby
Summary: Vixen was left in a dog crate by her brother when he escape with some girl, but when Vixen sees her brother on TV, she's made it her goal to find him. But who is her brother? Brixen and Fax
1. Chapter 1

Chap.1

Same dream, same people, same things.

See how every dream comes into perspective?

Again, I'm running, away from an old life that will haunt my dreams forever.

They chase after me, quiet, like the animals they are.

I jumped off a ledge and-you probably think I die then, huh?

Nope, wrong-o!

I snap out my beautiful grey and white wings, and soar off like a hawk.

"Vixen! Vixen!"

"What?" I said, shoving my head in my pillow.

"Damon set the kitchen on fire."

I lift my head up, smell the smoke and leaped off the couch.

I grab the fire extinguisher and put out the fire that was licking up the stove.

"Damon! How do you do that, you little demon!" I scream.

An arm wraps around my shoulder, I look up at Brett, who was running his tan hand through my black curls, "Don't be to hard on him, he knew you were tired, so he tried to make breakfast for you."

"I don't anybody do anything for me!" I said, clenching and unclenching my fists.

"Just because your brother left you doesn't mean we have too." Brett said, kissing my forehead.

I wasn't listening anymore; I was going back into a flash-back.

_I was four, and my brother was 8._

_We were very close, but we couldn't even hold hands because we were trapped in dog crates._

_We looked like twins, black hair, black eyes, but he had black wings and mine were grey and white._

_One day, this new girl, she was put in the dog crate between me and my brother._

_She has beautiful brownish blonde hair and brown eyes._

_She was very skinny and dirty, and her brown and white wings were stained dark brown, but I couldn't tell if her wings were brown or that was all just dirt._

_They talked about escaping together, but my brother kept saying he wouldn't leave without me._

_The girl would just scoff and say, 'you will when the time comes.'_

_A few weeks after the girl being here, a man took her and my brother's crates away and they never came back._

_I thought they were dead for a few days, till I saw the man again and he told me, 'Your brother's alive and well. I'll help you next.'_

_But that day never came, because I never saw that man again either._

_The men in white lab coats turned me into an assassin; they made me kill innocent kids._

_One day on a job, I saw the kids' faces, so I took them in and raised them myself. _

"Vixen, are you listening?" Brett was saying.

I looked up, "What?"

"I think your brother's on TV!"


	2. Chapter 2 That's my brother!

Chap.2

I sat down beside Brett slowly, like the TV would go off if I scared it.

He rewinded the video and played it back.

It was the brown-haired girl wonder, she was in this restaurant, and she snapped out her wings and flew off, yelling, "Up and away!"

Five other kids flew after her.

One that caught my eyes was the one with black wings.

"Pause it!" I told Brett.

He paused it and I looked at the face of the black-haired boy.

He looked very much older, but it was definitely my brother.

"Oh-my-gawd, that's him, that's my brother!" I gawked.

Sarah, my little 5 year old (not my child), sat down beside me, slipping her hand into mine.

Damon sat at Brett's feet, his mouth gapping at the picture.

Victoria, our motor-mouth 14 year old, was bringing her breakfast into the living room, actually keeping her mouth shut.

Alex, our blind 16 year old was walking downstairs, a toothbrush stuck in his mouth, "What are you all gawking at?" he said.

"Can't you see? That's Vixen's brother, the one who abandoned her!" Victoria said, instantly, I regretted her words for her.

"Well, excuse me! I can't help I'm blind, you idiot!" he spit out his toothpaste in the kitchen sink, and washed the rest down with some coke.

"Ok guys-"Brett began, "Are we going to find this guy?"

They all cheered, including me.


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams and memories

Chap.3

"Vixen, are you ok?" Brett asked, stroking my hair.

"Yea, I was just looking at these pictures of me and my brother."

"But you're crying." Brett said, kneeling beside me.

I wiped away my tears, "I was sweating through my eyes! Is that a big deal?"

He chuckled quietly, "You can cry around me, because I worry about you."

I rolled my eyes, "You shouldn't worry about me, it's not like I would murder myself!"

He shrugged, "You might, if you keep looking at those old pictures."

I hugged them to my chest, "I just want to remember when I was little, when I had a mother and a father, and I knew my brother's name, for god's sake!" I whispered.

"You don't need to know any of that, you know why?" He said, smoothing my black curls down softly.

I shook my head.

"Because you have me, and Alex, and Victoria, and Sarah, and Damon, we're all the family you need." He said, kissing my forehead.

I rolled my eyes, "And what a jacked up family we are!"

"Just go to sleep, we're leaving in the morning." Brett said, picking me up wedding style and setting me in bed.

I yawned and pulled my covers up to my chin, and fell asleep quickly, excited about what tomorrow would bring.

And then came a dream.

I was five again, and my brother was holding my hand, whispering words of comfort.

I wanted to scream at him, ask where he's been for the past 10 years, but a lump was caught in my throat, so all I could do was glare at him.

"Don't leave me, Anna, I'm still here." He whispered.

_That must have been my human name! _I thought, trying to remember.

A name popped into my mind.

"Fang!" I screamed as he was taken away.

"Vixen, we're going!" Fang said as he was taken away.

"No, you can't go!" I whimpered.

"But I thought you wanted to find your brother?" came Damon's distant voice.

I opened my heavy eyes, and focused on someone in front of me.

"What time is it?" I asked Damon, rubbing my eyes.

"It's four o'clock in the morning, Brett told me to wake you so he could fix breakfast and pack some things." He said.

I looked him over, he was slumping forward a little, and his eyes were drooping and still had sleep in them.

I yawned again and ruffled his black hair, "Alright, I'm getting up." I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4 WE FOUND THEM!

Chap.4

Vixen's POV.

Once everyone was awake and ready to go, I did a head count and told them where we were going.

"New York?" Victoria squealed, jumping up and down.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Don't have a spaz attack, we're just going to find her brother."

Victoria stuck out her tongue and extended her honey colored wings.

"Let's ride!" I said, opened the door to a hundred foot drop.

I opened my wings and fell out of the house.

Brett and Alex followed.

Brett's wings were golden brown with white speckles, and Alex's were black and white.

Victoria popped out next, she was so excited, and she almost forgot to flap.

Damon spun out, his mud brown wings flapping hard to keep up with me and the older kids.

Little Sarah was in my arms, her wings were too tiny to keep up with us, so I was carrying her.

"Vixen, I'm hungry!" Victoria complained.

"We've only been up here for a few hours." I said, flapping my wings once to get in front of everybody.

"But I didn't eat much before we left." Victoria complained again.

"Nobody did." Alex pointed out.

"We're almost to New York anyway." I said.

"How do you know?" Sarah asked in my arms.

"I don't know." I replied.

She went silent.

"Let's land in that forest clearing down there."

"It's so dark out, I can't see." Damon said.

"Well, it's only 5 o'clock in the morning here." Brett reported.

I angled myself to land in the clearing, "Just follow me." I said, speeding down there.

I heard everybody's panting, so I know they were following.

I accidently landed in a tree, startling something that was sleeping there.

Or someone?

Max's POV.

I was sleeping peacefully, for the first time, when someone fell in my tree.

At first I thought it was Fang, because all I saw was black hair and a shining pair of black eyes.

But, I saw that this person had a chest that was bigger than any guy's, so I knew it was a girl.

I quickly got up, and jumped to Iggy's branch, "Wake up!" I hissed.

He snapped open his eyes, his body rigid to attack something.

"Someone's here!" I hissed, trying to be quiet.

"More than one person." Fang said, appearing from the next branch.

He pointed to the ground, where five other kids were getting up from a bad landing; they were shaking out their wings.

Wait, WINGS?

"Let's blow this joint." I whispered, which woke everyone.

We all jumped out of the trees and flew away.

In the distance I heard a girl scream, "FANG!"

Vixen's POV.

Crap!

I missed him.

That stupid girl is still with him.

And now he has his own flock with her!

Brett helped me out of the tree I was caught in, "I think we scared them away."

"I saw him, it was my brother. I know it." I told him.

"Where do you think they went?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, but we can follow them, if we hurry!" I launched myself into the air.

Brett picked up Sarah and followed.

"Vixen!" Victoria said, catching up.

"Yes?" I said, speeding up.

"Can we eat after this?" she asked.

I slowed down at little, "Of course, sweetie."

"I see them up ahead!" Victoria said excitedly.

I turned to look ahead; I could see the sun coming up, and the growing large specks of my brother's flock.

"Are we ready? Super-speed!" I called back to everyone.

I and my flock have super-fast flying speeds, which we only use on occasion.

I angled myself towards the brown-haired wonder; I squinted my eyes and went into my super speed mode.

I hit her at hundred miles.


	5. Chapter 5 Fighting and relization

Chap.5

Max's pov.

I felt like she almost killed me! I fell out of the air, my wing felt like it was on fire.

The flock looked down at me, their faces shocked, they looked up to the other 'flock', their faces hostile.

Fang caught me, lowering me to the ground, "You ok?" he asked once he set me down.

"Yeah, we should probably fight these guys. They might be erasers." I said, rubbing my wing.

"Well, we can fight on the ground. You can't fight in the air." He said, calling down the flock.

Everyone landed around me, asking if I was ok.

"I'm fine everyone, but now we have to kick those eraser's asses." I said, a grin spreading across my face.

They all cheered as the erasers landed in front of us.

Vixen's POV.

"What should we do?" I muttered to Brett, looking at Fang.

"Shut up!" the brown haired wonder barked.

"Why don't you come over and say that to our faces!" Alex said, his jaw clenched.

Iggy popped his knuckles, "You first." He called.

_Great, two kids who are smart-ass._

I stepped up, "We don't want to fight. I just wanted to-" before I could finish, the girl tackled me, her nails digging into my flesh as she held me down.

Brett leaped forward, pushing her back with all his might. She was sent flying across the clearing and hitting a tree.

Fang's eyes darkened, grabbing Brett by his shirt, he punched him, " ' .Max!" he growled with each punch.

"Brett!" I cried, scrambling up to help him, but the other girl, maybe around 11, kicked me down, her face twisted with fury.

Victoria ran up, grabbing the girl by the hair, she dragged her away.

Max finally was up and was stumbling towards me, her foot bent at an awkward angle.

I started crab-walking away, but I ended up against the tree, my breath coming in short gasps and my nose bleeding.

"Please don't hurt me." I whispered, my eyes getting watery.

"You deserve it for coming after me flock." Max said, popping her back and grimacing.

"But I just wanted to talk to Fang." I pleaded.

Max scowled, "And why should I let you?" she put her boot on my throat.

"Because I'm his sister." I swallowed.

Fang's POV.

I stomped on the guy's foot, throwing him down, I was going to break his nose with my foot, but I heard something familiar.

"_Please don't hurt me."_

_Anna pressed herself to the back of the cage, crying and trying to slap with hand._

"_C'mon little birdy, just let me pet you." The eraser hissed, chuckling with delight._

"_Leave her alone!" Max yelled, slamming against her bars._

_, watched in horror, my eyes pained, _She's my sister, they can't kill her!

"_I'll try later then." He smiled, slapping the little girl and walking off._

_Anna cried up, a red hand mark on her cheek._

"_Anna! Are you ok?" I asked, my voice trembling._

_She started crying, her eyes puffy and red._

"Max! NO!" I grabbed Max's arm, pulling her back, "Don't hurt her." I whispered.

Max looked at me like I was crazy, but I took a step towards the trembling dark haired girl, "Anna?"

She nodded, her hands wrapping around her.


End file.
